Paul I. (Russland)
Paul I. Kaiser von Rußland. 240px|right|Paul Petrovitch Emperor of Russia Paul I. (Petrowitz) Kaiser von Rußland, geboren den 1. Oktober 1764 von Katharina II. und Peter III. Er war von dem Grafen Panin, ersten Minister Katharinens erzogen worden, vergaß nie die Sorgfalt, die ihm derselbe gewidmet hatte, und erhielt ihn stets gegen den Einfluß seines Gegners Gregor Orloff aufrecht. Zum erstenmahl vermählte er sich mit Wilhelminen, Tochter des Landgrafen von Hessen-Darmstadt, die zur griechischen Kirche überging und den Namen Natalie annahm, zwey Jahre aber nach der Verbindung starb. Seine zweyte Gemahlinn war eine Würtembergische Prinzessinn, die den Namen Fédreowna annahm; die Vermählung ging an dem Hofe von Berlin vor sich, wo er den 21. July 1776 mit einem auffallenden Pomp seinen Einzug hielt. Er war nur noch Großfürst von Rußland, als er in Begleitung der Großfürstinn in Europa reiste. Die Reise durch Pohlen, Oesterreich, Italien, Frankreich und Holland dauerte 14 Monate und überall erschien er sanft, liebreich, bescheiden, begierig zu beobachten und sich zu unterrichten und mehr bemüht, die öffentlichen Ehrenbezeigungen abzulehnen als zu erhalten. Als sich 1787 der Krieg zwischen der Pforte und Rußland erklärte, suchte der Großfürst lebhaft um die Erlaubniß nach, gegen die Türken zu fechten; Katharina konnte sich aber nicht entschliessen, ihm dieselbe zuzugestehen. "Mein Wille gegen die Ottomanen ins Feld zu ziehen, schrieb ihr Paul, ist ganz Europa bekannt; was wird es sagen, wenn ich es nicht thue!" die Kaiserinn antwortete: "Europa wird sagen, daß der Großfürst von Rußland ein ehrerbietiger Sohn ist." Doch erlaubte sie ihm, dem Feldzuge gegen die Schweden beyzuwohnen. Er blieb während der langen Regierung seiner Mutter immer von den Geschäften entfernt. Bey dem Tode derselben, der den 17. November 1796 eintrat, bestieg Paul I. den Thron. Er alliirte sich mit den andern Mächten für den Krieg gegen Frankreich und schickte eine beträchtliche Armee unter den Befehlen des Feldmarschalls Suworow ab, die 1799 in Italien siegreich eindrang, nach verschiedenen Gefechten in der Schweiz aber durch Massena zurückgeschlagen wurde. Paul I. zog nunmehr plötzlich seine Armee zurück und näherte sich bald darauf, trotz Englands Bemühungen, Frankreich. Er sandte einen Minister nach Paris, und der Friede wurde in kurzer Zeit zwischen beyden Mächten unterzeichnet. Sein unruhiger, oft verdrüßlicher, Charakter verleitete ihn, in dem Innern seiner Staaten, zu einer Menge von Neuerungen, deren mehrere nicht gefallen wollten. Er zog sich durch seine Heftigkeit zahlreiche Feinde zu. Am 23. März 1801 starb er plötzlich in der Nacht. Paul I.', '''Kaiser und Selbstherrscher aller Reußen. Er war geboren am 1sten October 1754. Sein Vater, damals noch Großfürst, nachheriger Kaiser Peter III., wollte in der Folge dieses Sohnes Geburt nicht für rechtmäßig erkennen, und ernannte deshalb während seiner kurzen Regierung, den Prinzen Iwan zum Thronfolger. Als Peter aber nach weniger Zeit Reich und Leben verlor, und Catharina II. den Scepter Rußlands führte, da ward ihr damals neun Jahr alter Sohn, durch Iwans gelegentliches Absterben, in seinen Rechten auf die Kronfolge wieder bestätigt, und Catharina that alles, um die schwankende Gesundheit des einzigen Erben ihres Reichs zu befestigen, den sie als eine stütze ihres Throns mit Recht betrachtete, da die Russen an diesem eingebornen jungen Fürsten mit großer Liebe und Hoffnung hingen. Doch war es auch der Mutter Wille, daß der Sohn ganz nach ihren Absichten und Planen erzogen werde, damit nicht dereinst ein für sie vielleicht nachtheiliges Andersdenken bei ihm einwurzele. Deßwegen erhielt ihr erster Minister, Graf Panin, ein ihr ganz ergebener Mann, die Stelle als Oberhofmeister bei dem jungen Großfürsten; unter diesem besorgte Apinus den Unterricht des Prinzen. Das Loos seines unglücklichen Vaters, verbunden mit dem Druck, unter dem die Kaiserin ihn hielt, gaben dem sonst offenen Charakter Pauls bald eine gewisse Härte und Verschlossenheit, zu welcher letztern er um so mehr sich gezwungen sah, da bei heranreifenden Jahren seiner Mutter ängstliche Herrschereifersucht mit Auflaurern von allen Seiten ihn umgab, die nicht ermangelten, jedes Wort und jede Handlung des Großfürsten ihr zu hinterbringen. Doch hielt diese Strenge Paul nicht ab, in Catharinen stets die Mutter zu ehren, und nur selten äußerte der lebhafte Prinz die tief in der Brust verschlossenen Gesinnungen. Seine Gleichgültigkeit gegen das weibliche Geschlecht brachte Catharinen auf die Vermuthung, ihr Sohn leide an einem körperlichen Fehler gleich Peter III., und um dies zu erfahren, beauftragte sie ein Fräulein ihres Hofes (eine Polin, Sophie Cz....), sich ihm zu nähern. Diese befolgte der Kaiserin Willen, und ein Sohn, den Paul mit ihr zeugte, welcher in der Folge als Gardeoffizier angestellt wurde, überführte Catharinen von dem Ungrund ihrer Vermuthung. Dieser Sohn erhielt den Namen Simeon Welikoi. Jetzt gedachte Catharina Paul zu vermählen, und ihre Wahl fiel nach einigem Bedenken auf die Prinzessin Wilhelmine von Hessen-Darmstadt, die mit ihrer Mutter und beiden Schwestern auf Catharinens Einladung nach Petersburg gekommen war. Wilhelmine erhielt bei ihrem Uebertritt zur griechischen Kirche die Namen Natalia Alexiewna, und das Beilager erfolgte am 10ten October 1773. Im folgenden Jahre begleitete Paul seine Mutter nach Moskau, bei welcher Gelegenheit Andreas Rasumowsky dem Großfürsten Winke zur schnellen Erreichung des Throns gab, die dieser aber edelmüthig verwarf. Rasumowsky's Plan blieb jedoch der Kaiserin nicht geheim, und sie suchte die Freundschaft ihres Sohns zu dem kühnen jungen Mann durch Eifersucht zu untergraben. Doch wucherte dies Unkraut in Pauls Seele nicht, seine Gattin aber beschloß für diesen Schimpf an Catharinen sich zu rächen, weßhalb sie mit Rasumowsky in einen Briefwechsel sich einließ, ehe aber ihr Plan zur Reife gedieh, im Wochenbette starb, nicht ohne den Verdacht, daß Catharine die Urheberin ihres Todes sey. Paul betrübte der Tod seiner Gemahlin sehr, und da nun er anfing, einen Verdacht gegen Rasumowsky's Verhältniß mit Natalien zu hegen, so wurde derselbe vom Hofe entfernt, und erst nach Venedig, später nach Neapel als Gesandter gesendet. Hierauf knüpfte Catharina mit dem wirtembergischen Hof an, und der Prinz Heinrich von Preußen, der damals gerade in Petersburg war, unterzog sich dem Geschäft durch seinen Bruder Friedrich II. von Preußen, die bereits eingeleitete Verbindung der wirtembergischen Prinzessin mit dem Erbprinzen von Hessen-Darmstadt zu hintertreiben. Auf Friedrichs II. Einladung reis'te nun Paul in Begleitung des Fürsten Romanzow nach Berlin. Hier traf er die ihm bestimmte Gattin, die so wohl ihm gefiel, daß er sogleich seine Vermählung mit ihr beschloß, und nach einer Reihe von Festen, die Friedrich, den russischen Thronfolger sich zu verbinden, ihm gab, nach Petersburg zurückkehrte, wohin bald darauf Dorothea Augusta Sophie von Wirtemberg ihn folgte, die nun die Namen Marie Fedorowna annahm, und am 7ten October 1777 mit ihm verbunden wurde. Aus dieser Ehe entsprangen die Großfürsten Alexander, Constantin, Nicolaus und Michael. Das häusliche Glück, das der Prinz jetzt genoß, verbunden mit der Aussicht zu einer reise durch Europa, tröstete ihn über den fast sclavischen Druck, unter dem die Kaiserin ihn von allen Regierungsgeschäften ausschloß, der so weit ging, daß er als Großadmiral der russischen Seemacht nicht einmal die Flotte in Cronstadt besuchen durfte. Im Jahr 1780 trat Paul mit seiner Gemahlin die gewünschte Reise an. Polen, Deutschland, Italien, Frankreich und Holland sahen nach einander das fürstliche Paar, das nach einer Abwesenheit von zwölf Monaten nach seinem gewöhnlichen Aufenthaltsort Gatschina zurückkehrte. Hier verging Paul in unfreiwilliger Unthätigkeit die Zeit, da seine Mutter ihm weder erlaubte, dem Feldzug gegen die Türken beizuwohnen, noch sonst um Staatsangelegenheiten sich zu bekümmern. Zwar machte Paul auf kurze Zeit den Krieg in Finnland gegen Schwedens König Gustav III. mit, er kehrte aber bald mißmuthig in seine Einsamkeit zurück, da er sah, wie auch hier so gänzlich ihm aller freier Wille genommen war. Die unterdeß ausgebrochene Revolution in Frankreich fing nun auch an, das petersburger Cabinet zu beschäftigen, um so mehr, da eine Menge französischer Flüchtlinge sich nach Rußland wandten, die im Ganzen sehr günstig aufgenommen wurden. Paul war sogleich für die Sache der gegen Frankreich verbündeten Fürsten. Catharina, obgleich den neufränkischen revolutionären Grundsätzen nicht hold, glaubte jedoch nicht übel zu thun, wenn sie die beiden ihr in Europa allein gefährlichen Mächte, Oesterreich und Preußen, in diesem Kampf sich etwas abmatten ließ, und als späterhin sie endlich sich bewogen fühlte, thätigern Antheil an jenen Händeln zu nehmen, überraschte sie der Tod am 9ten November 1796, wodurch Paul nun den Thron erhielt. Zwar war ein Testament vorhanden, in welchem die Kaiserin, aus ungerechtem Widerwillen und Argwohn gegen ihren Sohn, ihn von der Thronfolge ausschließen wollte, zu Gunsten ihres Enkels Alexanders (des jetzigen Kaisers), die zahlreiche Partei aber, die Paul im Reiche hatte, und die Liebe des Volks bewogen Potemkin mit dieser Schrift, die von vielen Großen unterschrieben war, nicht hervorzutreten, und er war im Gegentheil der erste, der dem neuen Herrscher das Ende seiner Mutter berichtete. Pauls erste Herrscherhandlungen waren Werke des Wohlthuns, vollbracht im Gefühl der Freude, sich endlich frei zu sehn. Gegen das an ihm geübte Beispiel ließ er seinen Sohn Alexander sogleich an den Geschäften Theil nehmen, und die Leiche seines unglücklichen Vaters, Peter III. unter feierlichen Exequien in die Gruft der Kaiser beisetzen, eine Ehre, die der Resten des unglücklichen Monarchen bisher noch nicht wiederfahren war. Zugleich suchte er das alte Reichsgesetz wieder hervor, dem zu Folge das weibliche Geschlecht von der Thronfolge in Rußland ausgeschlossen war, und bestimmte diese für sein Reich durch eine zu Moskau während seiner Krönung erlassene Ukase. Friedliebend suchte er Frieden zu verbreiten, beendigte den Krieg mit den Persern, und ließ, laut sein Mißfallen äußernd über das Verfahren seiner Mutter gegen Polen, viele bisher in russischer Haft gewesene Individuen dieses Volks los. Der Druck, der aber Pauls Jugendjahre verbittert hatte, hatte fortwährend den traurigsten Einfluß auf sein leben, und die mancherlei Mißgriffe, die er sich zu Schulden kommen ließ, entsprangen größtentheils aus dieser Quelle. Seine Verfügungen über die Einfuhr ausländischer Bücher in sein Reich, so wie über den Eintritt fremder Reisender beweisen mehr als zu sehr das durch mannichfache Kränkungen gereizte und verfinsterte Gemüth dieses Fürsten. Ein gleiches leuchtete aus seinem Betragen, als er der Verbindung gegen Frankreich beitrat. Sein über 100,000 Mann starkes Heer, das zum Theil in Italien und der Schweiz unter Suwarow und Korsakow, zum Theil in Holland gegen Frankreich focht, errang zwar manche Siege; da es aber durch die Niederlage bei Zürich fast auf die Hälfte zusammenschmolz, als noch mehr gegen England und seinen damaligen ersten Minister Pitt zu wurzeln, Bonaparte aber solches schlau benutzend, dem Stolz des russischen Herrschers zu schmeicheln wußte, so ließ Paul seine Armeen sich zurückziehn, und beobachtete fortan Pitt und England eben so argwöhnisch, als früher er es Frankreich gethan hatte. Diese Sinnesänderung ging so weit, daß Ludwig XVIII., so wie alle Emigrirte das russische Gebiet verlassen mußten, und er den dem unglücklichen Bourbon bisher ausgezahlten Jahresgehalt aufhob. Zu den merkwürdigsten Zügen in Pauls Charakter gehört, bevor die eben erwähnte Sinnesänderung bei ihm eintrat, sein Benehmen gegen Spanien und die Malteser. Dem ersten Reich erklärte er auf eine Art den Krieg, als sey die Krone Spanien dem russischen Scepter so unterworfen, wie die Fürsten des Caucasus. Doch hatte dies weiter keine Folgen, als die Confiscationen einiger Handelsschiffe. Auch gegen Nord-Deutschland nahm er eine ähnliche Sprache an, doch brachten die ernsten Aeußerungen Preußens ihn bald auf andre Gedanken. Mit den Maltesern verfuhr er dagegen ganz anders. In ihn sah Paul, als einer engen, ritterlichen Verbindung des Adels, eine gewaltige Stütze der Thronen, und würdigte sie daher seines besondern Schutzes, den er so weit erstreckte, daß er sich, als der Freiherr von Hompesch seine Würde niederlegte, zum Großmeister des Ordens, nicht ohne Widerspruch des Papstes und mehrerer Mächte, erklären ließ (16ten December 1798). In dieser Eigenschaft brachte Paul ein Werk zu Stande, das mit Recht das Erstaunen Aller erregte; einen Friedensvertrag nämlich zwischen der ottomannischen Pforte und dem Ritterorden von Malta, und die Welt sah das überraschende Schauspiel, die Türken gegen ihre alten Freunde, die Franzosen, sich mit ihren Stamm- und Glaubensfeinden, den Russen und Maltesern, verbinden. Noch weniger als durch sein Wirken nach außen erwarb sich aber Paul die Liebe seiner Unterthanen durch die Art der innern Verwaltung seines Reichs. Zwar schien auch hier oft in den wirklich ungerechtesten und willkürlichsten Handlungen sein wahrhafter Eifer für Gerechtigkeit seltsam genug durch, welches edle Gefühl leider! nur durch die einmal seinem Charakter eingedrückte reizbare Empfindlichkeit und Heftigkeit, zu oft so gänzlich mißleitet wurde, daß die mehresten seiner Unterthanen und Zeitgenossen in ihm nur einen düstern, fühllosen Tyrannen sahen, welches Urtheil Paul aber keineswegs verdiente, der unter andern Umständen und frühern Verhältnissen gewiß ein guter Regent geworden wäre. Seine Strenge, die er anwenden zu müssen glaubte, um die zu Thronveränderungen so geneigten Großen seines Reichs in Zaum zu halten, nahm, wie natürlich, in dem Verhältniß zu, als er auf Schwierigkeiten in der Ausführung seiner Plane stieß, und von Natur nicht ohne Muth, kam er dennoch endlich dahin, abermals bewirkt durch frühe Unterdrückung seiner Geisteskraft - daß er kleinlich außerhalb, in einem erbärmlichen Ceremoniell, die Stützen seiner Größe suchte, die bei gewissenhafterer Leitung er in sich selbst würde gefunden haben. Wie schwach solche Stützen aber sind, bewies sein trauriges Ende, das in der Nacht vom 23sten zum 24sten März 1801 erfolgte, und das auf den erledigten Kaisersitz seinen ältesten Sohn, den Großfürsten Alexander, rief, zur Freude vieler Millionen, die unter Pauls verworrener und harter Regierung in steter Furcht und Zittern gelebt hatten. Ein Hauptzug in Pauls Charakter war Jähzorn, wodurch er nicht nur seinen Untergebenen, sondern oft auch seiner eigenen Familie fürchterlich ward. Besaß dieser ihn nicht gerade, so war er milde, wohlwollend, menschenfreundlich, suchte begangenes Unrecht gern zu vergüten, und war ein zärtlicher Vater und Gatte, welches letztere ihn aber nicht abhielt, seine Neigung auch andern Frauenzimmern zu schenken, wie das Beispiel der Madame Chevalier zeigt. Die einst von ihm (vielleicht in satirischer Absicht) erlassene Ausfoderung an alle Monarchen Europa's diente nicht wenig dazu, die über ihn einmal umlaufenden Ideen und Meinungen zu bestätigen. Der Ermordung von Paul I. Paul I. Die Strenge, die er anwenden zu müssen glaubte, um die zu Thronveränderungen so geneigten Großen seines Reichs im Zaum zu halten, nahm in dem Verhältnisse zu, als er auf Schwierigkeiten in der Ausführung seiner Plane stieß, und wiewohl von Natur nicht ohne Muth, kam es dennoch endlich dahin, daß er in einem erbärmlichen Ceremonielle die Stützen seiner Größe suchte. Es bildete sich daher unter den Großen eine Verschwörung. Man reizte Paul absichtlich gegen seine Söhne, und diese machte man glaubend, daß der Vater sie in eine Festung sperren wolle. Es sey daher ihrer Selbsterhaltung wegen nothwendig, den bis zum Wahnsinn gemüthskranken Kaiser zu verhaften. Nach langem Widerstande und unter der ausdrücklichen Bedingung, daß er alle Rechte und Gewalt an seinen Vater wieder abtreten würde, sobald diesem Gott Gesundheit und Vernunft wieder geschenkt hätte, entschloß sich Alexander an Pauls Stelle die Regierung übernehmen zu wollen. Unter den 21 Verschworenen waren die bedeutendsten Plato Subow, Catharinens letzter Günstling, Valerius Subow, Nicolaus Subow, die Generale Bennigsen, Ouwarof und Pahlen. Von diesen blieb Valerius Subow den 23. Merz 1801 Abends bei dem Kaiser. Die übrigen, Plato Subow an der Spitze, kamen durch eine verborgene Treppe, Nachts 11 Uhr, in das Vorzimmer des Kaisers, im Palast St. Michael. Der wachhabende Husar rief Verrath, ward aber sogleich niedergehauen; Paul, durch das Getümmel erweckt, lief an die Thür, durch welche die Verschwornen eindrangen, und fragte, den Degen in der Hand, den Prinzen Subow, was er wolle? Dieser antwortete ihm: Paul Petrowitsch sey ein Verrückter und unfähig der Regierung. Darauf drang Paul mit dem Degen auf den Prinzen ein, allein Nicolaus Subow lähmte ihm durch einen Schlag den Arm, nun ward Paul heftig ringend zu Boden geworfen und mit einer Schärpe erwürgt. Als die Großfürsten dieß erfuhren, war ihr Schmerz grenzenlos. Alexander verwarf anfangs eine Krone, die man seinem Vater so grausam entrissen hatte. Endlich unterwarf er sich der durch Pauls wahnsinnigen Widerstand selbst herbeigeführten Nothwendigkeit. (Vgl. die ''Notice sur la mort de Paul I. Europäische Annalen 1817. 7 und Bredow's Chronik des 19ten Jahrh. Band 1.) Nach Georgel war Paul mäßig bei der Tafel und in seinen Vergnügungen, einfach in seiner Kleidung; er besaß, ohne eben Wissenschaften und Künste sehr zu lieben, viele Kenntnisse; er wußte einzelne Menschen richtig zu beurtheilen, und zeichnete sich in vertrauten Gesellschaften durch eine angenehme Unterhaltung und hinreißende Liebenswürdigkeit aus. Auch in seinen Briefen sind Geist, Scharfsinn und ein edler Ausdruck zu bemerken. Eben so urtheilen über Paul Kotzebue und die Frau von Schröder (Hofdame der Prinzessin von Würtemberg). Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Leben Pauls des Ersten Kaisers und Selbstherrschers aller Reussen. Nebst einer authentischen Geschichte der Feldzüge der Russen in Italien, in der Helvetischen und Batavischen Republik gegen die Franzosen, und viele bisher unbekannt gebliebener Anecdoten und Züge aus dem Leben dieses merkwürdigen Monarchen. Frankfurt am Main, bei Johann Daniel Simon. 1804. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Großfürsten Kategorie:Kaiser Russland Kategorie:Andreas-Orden (Ritter)